1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a temperature and humidity measuring device, and more particularly, to a device deployed on a substrate that is equipped with the function of temperature and humidity measuring and recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the rapidly developing modern semiconductor technology in which feature size continues to shrink, optical lithography technology plays an important role. The pattern definition relies fully on optical lithography technology. In the application of optical lithography technology related to semiconductors, pre-designed circuit paths are fabricated as light-transparent reticle in specific form. Basing on the principle of exposure, after light from the light source passes through the reticle and is projected on the photoresist layer of a silicon wafer, specific circuit pattern can be exposed on the silicon wafer. However, due to continuous minimization of the feature size in process technology, the environmental requirements for the exposure process to be maintained will become stricter and stricter. Better environmental control is thus needed for the integration operation and exposure operation before the exposure. For example, difference between the degree of temperature or humidity of the pellicle film and that of the substrate will lead to changes in the precision of position of mark on the substrate and on the pellicle film and in the precision of position of the exposed pattern, which will then cause loss of focus and failure to form pattern of high precision. The issue of how to monitor and record humidity and temperature in SMIF POD as semiconductor process of a few tens of nm has been developed is thus very important.
Considering what is described above, the present invention hereby provides a temperature and humidity measuring device deployed on substrate, and more particularly, a temperature and humidity measuring device deployed on a reticle for monitoring the environmental conditions of the interior of the exposure equipment.